


Sleep Song for the Lovers

by Ciliegio



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/pseuds/Ciliegio





	Sleep Song for the Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



  



End file.
